This protocol is a clinical-pathological correlation study of patients with breast cancer who are treated with paclitaxel in order to determine why some tumors respond to paclitaxel and why others do not respond or become resistant to it. Mechanisms of paclitaxel-induced, p-53 independent apoptosis will be determined. A substudy of 725.